


Flash Sentry and the Pennsylvania Wyvern

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Massage, Music, Musicians, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coby and Brandon are trying out for a music contest and in the process meet Flash Sentry, who is also there. Flash later on gets to know Coby quite a bit more than just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Sentry and the Pennsylvania Wyvern

"I don't know if I can do this"

Coby Nelson, a boy with green eyes and unique hair that was deep dark brown with blonde highlights who usually wore a dark hat flipped backwards with black skinny jeans, purple sneakers, a purple t-shirt underneath a simple biege-like hoodied jacket had it a little bit rough, he and his best friendBrandon Quinn, short brown hair, light purple eyes, black/dark red stripped long sleeve shirt under a red flame-decorated shirt, khaki pants and red/white sneakers, entered a musical talent contest and the two barely got into the Regional stage; while Brandon naturally was happy for it, Coby wasn't feeling well and feeling that he could fail. 

Coby has a little bit of stage fright, and while he managed to muster a little bit of courage on the Sectionals, he knew that the Regionals would be more people would assist the Regionals and Coby could faint at any moment. Brandon, the boy's best friend, wasted no time in saying to him:

"Coby, relax!", he said, "We'll do fine!"

"But what if we don't make it?" 

"So what?"

"well...I don't...I don't know...I want to win, but...I can't face the people without freaking out!"

"I know, I know, we really need to work out on your stage fright."

"How?"

"Well..." but all of the sudden, Brandon holds his stomach "I need to use the bathroom, be right back"

"Okay....please hurry!" Coby was now alone on the stage, he sits on the floor and starts to sing to himself:

"Oooh baby, give me one more chance, Won't you please let me...back in your heart, Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go, But now since I've seen you it is on" Coby sighs a little and hears clapping, which startles him as he turns around.

"Not bad" is heard as the voice and the clapping nears Coby until the meek boys turns around to see a boy. A boy with blue eyes and spikey blue hair, wearing a white t-shirt with blue jean pants, sneakers, and also a black leather jacket with a few red/white stripes on the bottom. Coby blushed a bit, since he found the boy attractive while also being stunned by him having heard him sing.

"Y-y-you think?"

"Of course...so you're a contestant too?" 

"Y-y-y-yeah.....my best friend and I we're doing a capella" 

"Wow.", the boy commented, "Well, you'll do great that's for sure."

"Th-thanks....though, I don't know if I'll survive"

"What do you mean?" 

"Well...." Coby sighed and then the blue-haired boy whispered to the ear of the Coby; "I don't think it's that bad."

"It's just stage fright, if you muster enough courage, you can get past to it, here" and Flash went to sit on the front row of the empty auditorium, just in time for Brandon to come back. 

"I'm baaack!", Brandon chirped eagerly as he returned to Coby's side "Sorry if I'm late, last time I eat chimichangas on the road"

"Haha", Coby chuckled a bit, "That's a good idea, oh, here" then Coby holds Brandon so he can be presented

"This is Brandon" 

"Hiiiiii!"

"Hey Brandon, my name's Flash" 

"Ooooh, that's a nice name!"

"Thanks"

"Hey" Brandon said "Isn't he the guy of the band?"

"What band?" Coby asked.

"I think it's.....hmm..."

"Flash Drive" Flash corrected 

"Yeah, that! Hahaha"

"So...would you like to see what we do?" Coby asked to Flash.

"Of course I would, no one's here anyways" 

"Yay!", Brandon cheered.

"Um...sure, I guess."

"Ok, let's do it...1...2...3!" And so the two boys started their routine, with Flash watching the whole time of course. With Brandon doing the beats and Coby doing the singing, Flash was listening with a smile on his face.

"When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around, Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd." the singing started while Brandon did the beats. Flash listened lovingly and closely paying attention to the black-haired boy, listening to every single word, especially at the black-haired boy who was the main singer. There was something that the blue-haired rockstar felt of Coby that attracted him, and it wasn't going away one bit.

"Yes I do now...uh uh baby...yeah yeah yeah yeah...na na na na" and the two boys stopped

"This is a little bit of what we have". Brandon said finishing the routine, "So, is it good?"

"Good? it's amazing!"

"I-it is" Coby asked, showing extreme nervousness.

"It sure is! You're definitely gonna do good on the Regionals", Flash excitedly said. But Coby didn't respond, however Brandon did: "Only if we can beat your band" 

"Yeah, that is true."

"Um, may I be excused?" Coby asked.

"Of course, Coby", Brandon answered, raising an eyebrow and being a little excused aswell. And Coby rushed to the bathroom without warning and locked himself on one of the stalls. He was just so nervous he could not help it, and for some reason he started to whimper. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I can't do it...I can't do it" Coby whispered to himself, "I just can't!"

"Just can't what?" is heard a voice 

"H-huh?"

"Coby, it's me" 

"Who?"

"Flash" 

"Oh...."

"Can I come in?" 

"It's...it's a stall...."

"Oh, sorry...hehe, silly me"

"Yeah...." Coby opened the stall to see Flash standing there with a worried smile. Coby blushed and didn't know what to say though. He just stood there, as such. 

"I heard you said you can't do it" 

"Y-yeah..."

"Nothing" 

"Hmmmm."

"Y-yeah...I have stage fright" 

"I see that, it kind of reminds me of something..."

"It does?" 

"Yeah...my first gig with the band" 

"How?"

"Well, it was a pretty big audience, we usually played for my classmates on Junior High, but this was a bigger public, I freaked out too, though I hyperventilated."

"You....you did?"

"Yeah, not one of my best moments"

"And then what happened?" 

"Well, heheh...my bandmates gave me a pep talk" 

"They did?"

"Yeah, they didn't care if it was their first gig too, they'll try anyways" 

"That's nice, it happens the same to me with Brandon"

"You have a cool friend, if you ask me."

"You think so?" 

Flash nodded "I'll tell you what, I know a way you can at least stop thinking about your stage fright."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Just imagine the whole stage empty just like today, but the only one there...is me" 

"Okay....I think that could work" 

"Good, then, now let's get going"

"Why?"

"Brandon also sent me to tell you that he's going home for the day, can I take you home?"

"Oh........I....I guess so."

"Come on, I'll take you on my car" 

"L-lead the way?"; Flash took Coby outside to his car, with the boy still very nervous the entire way there of course, he liked the car; how fast he went and how comfortable the sit felt, Coby was helping Flash to lead him to his house; eventually, the car arrived to Coby's two story house.

"Well, here it is" Coby pointed as the car stopped.

"Pretty nice place you got there."

"T-thanks"

"Hey...you don't mind if I get a glass of water?"

"N-not at all."

The two boys parked the car and entered the now empty house as Coby led him to the kitchen where in the fridge, many waters were waiting, undrinked.

"OK, here's one" 

"Thanks, I'm soooo thristy right now."Flash tried to open a water bottle, but unfortunately he tripped a little, wetting his undershirt a little."Aaaah, that's just great" Flash groaned

"Oh, you got your shirt wet."

"I know."

"Don't worry, it's just water" Flash was taking off his jacket and his undershirt, with Flash saying: 

"Still don't want to catch a cold, am I?", though he didn't notice Coby's sudden blush, frozen face, and widened surprised eyes, Flash still took a sip of cold water. Coby though, couldn't take his eyes off of Flash's now shirtless body.

"He got a really smooth body, so slim and slender" Coby thought "I want to touch it....but I can't." Flash finished his sip and noticed that Coby was there, he silently closed the fridge and looked at Coby

"Are you alright?" Flash asked to Coby. Only then, did Coby snap back to reality.

"Oh, oh, it's alright...I...I think I could get some air, that's all" Coby tried to excuse itself, but this time, the one who tripped was Coby; made the two teens trip. 

"W-woooah!", they both made that sound as they tripped and fell onto the floor. Coby holds into Flash's tummy, and within moments, he sees he is ontop of Flash on the floor. Coby took advantage of the moment, and Flash started to feel the smooth belly of the guitarist. Flash noticed, however, once his eyes opened. However, he did not say anything. He let the meek boy feel him around as he pleased, with Coby not noticing that Flash had seen him.

"It is smooth" Coby thought, "And so, so hot..." the touching went like that for a little until Coby noticed Flash looking at him. Then, there was silence. Long, extremely awkward, silence. "I-Uuuuuh" Coby tried to explained himself, but of course could not find the words that felt right to use.

"I understand...I'm kind of surprised too...but I really like it" 

"You.....you do?"

"It's kind of odd...but yeah...ca-can you keep going?" 

"R-r-really? You, you want me to?"

"Sure" 

"O-okay..." Coby started to work again his fingers over Flash's slender tummy and even feeling Flash's chest. Flash lightly, ever so lightly moaned in response.

"Aaah"

"A-am I being gentle with you?"

"Y-yeah. Sure am."

"I...I like to give you a massage, but I think we need to go to my room"

"Lead the way"

"Of course." Coby took Flash's shirt and jacket and led the blue-haired guitarist to his room and to his bed. Flash eagerly sat on the bed, a smile on his face as he awaited Coby's next action. "Lie down on your chest"

"Alrighty." Flash does so as Coby starts working on the bare back of the musician. Once Coby's hands started massaging, Flash practically fell in love right then and there.

"Ooooh, that's the stuff", Flash moaned in pleasure, "Ohhhhh yeah." 

"You seem to get a lot of knots there, are you stressing out recently?" 

"Yeah, I think so actually", Flash explained "There's this girl I know that I tried to be nice, but she was either too busy or she didn't paid me attention, and I feel kinda guilty"

"Why?"

"There was this time I think I acted too cruel to her and her friends and...I couldn't get to apologize" 

"Oh...I'm sorry" 

"It's cool...I think she'll understand I wasn't acting like myself, it was all because...well...it's a long story and I don't want to bore you."

"Alrighty....I'll like to massage your legs...can I take your pants off?" 

"Uh, of course." Flash started to undo his pants and pulled them down, showcasing himself only wearing black briefs with red waistbands. Coby blushed deeply and bit his lips when he saw Flash in his underwear like that. But even so, he kept going massaging the boys' thighs, the closeness to the ass though, that firm and juicy plump ass, tempted Coby oh so much.

"Ooooh, that's it...works those magic fingers" 

"Heheheh", Coby replied. In his mind though, "Magic Fingers.....you have no idea..." Flash continued to feel the fingers over the thighs and going down into the feet, Flash was curling in pleasure feeling Coby's hands on his toes. 

"Ohhhhh yeah, ohhhhhh yessss, just like thaaaaat.", Flash's moans were making Coby's job kind of difficult, since it just made Coby, well, hot and bothered.

"A-OK then, I think I need to work on your front now" Coby said nervously 

"You sure?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay then", and then Flash flipped himself over so Coby could do just that, but he was surprised to see Flash having a hard-on. Upon the sight, Coby just blushed fully red and gazed at the large buldge in Flash's briefs.

"What?"

"Um.....I...I think...I'm getting hotter" 

"You are?"

"Yeah"

"Here, let me help you"

"O-Okay..." Flash started to undress Coby slowly, it was obvious that the guitarist was nervous about this whole ordeal too. He bit his lips as first he unzipped Coby's jacket to take that article of clothing off first to reveal the purple shirt Coby had under it. "I can't believe he's doing this" Coby thought as Flash began taking off the purple shirt, "I....I'm going to be naked....in front of him..."

"Coby...are you all right?" 

"Yes, yes I am...it's just..." 

"Just what?"

"Nervous"

"Ohhhhhh"

"Shhhhhh, I thought I was the only one, hehe" 

"Heheh, yeah, I bet." Coby was now getting his pants off, showing his purple briefs to Flash. Flash in response, smirked at the sight of Coby's underwear. 

"Y-you like them?" asked Coby nervously. In response, the smirking rocker just nodded. "Well, they are not as cool as yours" 

"Heh, oh yeah?" in response to Flash, Coby nodded. "Well then" and Flash grabs the bulge on the meek boy's undies. Coby immediately lets out an 'eep!' as soon as Flash does that. "This is pretty fun"

"Wha-what is?"

"You know..." 

"I...do?"

"I bet you like this" 

"I....do...."

"hehe, c'mere" 

"Ok-mmmmmmph!", that final sound of course, occured when Flash pulled Coby in for a kiss right on the lips. Coby was struggling with the feeling, but Flash could tell he was enjoying it. Soon enough, Coby couldn't help but give up to the feeling, he loved it too much. 

"Flaaaash...I..."

"You what?" 

"I want you....to kiss my body" 

"Okay."; Flash still was feeling awkward but he started to kiss shortly into Coby's body. Once he started doing it, Coby moaned which each kiss Flash made. Flash was going down until he reached the bulge on Coby's undies, when he did that he did however smirk. Flash started to nibble softly as Coby was starting to get all hot and bothered. 

"Ah, ahhh, ah, ah, ahhhh, hah." he panted and panted.

"Hmmmmm" 

"Ahhhhhhh"

"You like this?" Flash asked, to which Coby replied:

"Y-yesss."

"You want more of this?" 

"Oh yesss...please" 

"Heheheh, well here it comes."; Flash was tugging with Coby's briefs at that moment, making Coby amazingly blush even more than he was already with each little tug Flash made. Eventually, Flash took off Coby's briefs and expose his manhood, and he smirked when he saw it too.

"Do...do what you want"

"You sure?", in response to Flash Coby nodded nervously, "Okay then." Flash approached carefully Coby's cock and started to suckle on them nice and slowly.

"Ah-ahh-ahhhhhh", Coby mewled at from the interaction Flash was making with him, Flash's moans vibrated around the member.

"MmmMMMmmmmhmmm"

"Oooooh"

"MmmMMMmmmmhmmm"

"Oooooh"

"MmmmMMMMmmMMM"

"What's happening...he's doing it so good" Coby thought, "I....I love it...I want more", he kept thinking, "I want more so bad." And Coby got his wish granted, even though Flash was unable to read his thoughts. Later on, Coby pulled down Flash's boxers, making him fully naked and exposed aswell. Coby was feeling the urge of tasting it, and Flash bit his lips.

"Hey....just a question", Flash asked, "How much did you like rubbing my butt back there?"

"...a lot" 

"Heheh, would you like to do it again?"

"S-Sure!" 

"I thought you would", and then Flash repositioned himself so that he was firmly ontop of Coby, but turned around so that his firm, juicy round ass in all it's bared glory were presented to the boy right then and there. Coby could also see a tattoo on one of the ass cheeks too, matching the design on Flash' t-shirt. A blue shield with a lightning bolt ontop of it.

"Nice tattoo" Coby said as he gazed at the glorious ass.

"Thanks. You got any?"

"Oh god no, haha, my mom was mad at me for even asking."

"Hahaha, really?"

"Yeah, heheh", Coby said while putting his hands onto Flash's ass cheeks casually, "She's afraid of me going rebel I guess."

"Oh, being rebel is not that bad...though honestly, I'm not that much of a rebel" 

"You're not?", Coby asked while beginning to rub the two ass cheeks without seeming to notice what his hands were doing.

"Nah, I just like some good music. I hope your mom doesn't hate that stuff too."

"No, she's not that old fashioned. Haha."

"Hehehe, your hands feel so good, though" 

"They do-Oh....heheh....I didn't even notice.", Coby blushed as he saw his hands moving as if by instinct in rubbing up the ass of Flash. He didn't stop though. As he rubbed, he eventually stretched them of course, exposing a beautiful tight hole in the center of the ass, which was doing a good job at tempting Coby more and more.

"Aaah, you wanna enter?" 

"h-H-Huh?"

"I see you eyeing my hole back there", Flash said with a wink.

"Well...I've never do...do that."

"C'mon.....just try it. Give it a good lick."

"Um..." 

"Don't worry, it's all clean."

"O...K", and with that, Coby nervously leans towards for the hole, and sticks out his tounge before giving the hole a nice hard lick right on the surface. Flash yelped at the contact, but he liked it, especially as Coby, blushing deeply, began licking his hole more and more. Flash was sighing in bliss before long the more and more he felt of Coby's tounge lovingly licking along the surface of his ass hole, when he got a crazy idea. He took the back of Coby's head when it was in mid-lick and pushed it down some, Coby was surprised but this made his tounge dart right inside of Flash's hole instead of right on the surface. He just couldn't take it anymore and knew Coby's shyness would make it take forever. "Ohhhhh yeahhhhh!", he let out with a grin and a moan as he felt the feeling he just made for himself.

Coby just kept rimming the hole, his own moans muffled as his tounge was going to town, so-to-speak, inside of Flash's tight hole, and both boys were loving each moment of it.

"Aaaah, I can't...I want you right inside me and rock me up!", Flash began letting out as he pleasure was beginning to really build up, "Make me your bitch!"

"You want it?"

"I NEED IT!"

"Okay.....", and then Coby withdrew from Flash's hole and instead repositioned himself to be right ontop of Flash, resting on him and holding his shoulder with one hand while the other was holding his fully hard cock ready. Coby couldn't believe he was doing this, positioning his cock right up to the tight virgin hole, but he was, he was just too horny and loving Flash to stop now. He had to mate with that ass. Coby then pushed in his cock without any hesitation on that point. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhsssss!", Flash let out in a large moan and grunt combination as his tight ass was penetrated.

"Mmmmmmmmphngh!", Coby grunted, the hole hugging his cock tightly but warmly, he bit his lips as he pushed as deep as he could go, right up to his balls, and let out a pant, "So tight!"

"Aaaah!", Flash let out, "Yeah, get it ALLLLL down in there. Really OWN my ass."

"Hngggnhhhhn", Coby grunted and moaned as he pushed in as far as he could, Flash biting his lips and loving each moment of being Coby's little rocker slut boy. Coby paused a little before he could settle down, taking it all in.

Coby was panting like crazy settling down the hole, and soon enough Flash started cooing to him:

"C'mon baby, start fucking me. Like I said, make me your bitch. Own my ass good."

"Ass you wish", and with that Coby started to slowly and steadily thrust inside the tight formerly virgin hole of Flash Sentry. He went slowly, of course, still getting used to the great feeling of Flash's ass.

But the guitarist didn't care, he was in total bliss. He was Coby's slut now though, and he wanted cock badly. Coby going so slow wasn't going to satisfy the hunger of that slutty ass for long. 

"Aaah, aaaah, aaaah" Coby moaned and groaned with each thrust he made, his arms holding Flash's chest as he bounced his cock up and down inside the tight hole of the rocker. Flash was too busy biting the pillows and moaning to say much, though he did briefly take the pillow out of his mouth so he could say:

"Harder, Faster. Really pound my tight end, Coby!"

"You want it?" 

"I NEEEEEEED it."

Coby was already in the edge, but following Flash's needs he began thrusting harder and faster into the ass, which both of them came to quickly love. The feeling was great for the two, Coby bit his lips and closed his eyes tight as he began truly pounding Flash's eyes, and Flash was just smiling like a truly satisfied slut as he was gladly letting ahd having Coby fuck him nice and hard.

Coby was just in bliss for a while, but soon enough he was ready to fill Flash's butt, the pressure building in his balls was just unmistakeable.

"AAAah, I'm cumming!" Coby moaned:

"DO IT! DOOOO IT! FILL ME! FILL MY ASS!"

"Ah-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and that of course was when Coby did his final thrust and slammed all the way into Flash's ass before his cock couldn't take it and started spewing cum out like a fire hydrant to flood up Flash's ass with cum, something that ass had been needing for a long time.

Flash was on bliss and feeling the feeling of black out, he moaned like a bitch as cum flowed into his ass, and he himself came from the pleasure, making himself get filled a bit more as his hole in response hugged Coby even tighter, squeezing a good bit more cum out of it. It was a really hungry hole.

Eventually Coby slumped into Flash's sweaty body, both boys panting as Coby's cock plopped out of Flash's well filled up ass, Flash looked back and could see cum dripping from his leg, and with a smile he said:

"You made me your bitch like a pro, Coby", he said through panting before turning his head to kiss Coby right on the lips as they recatched their breathes, "You fed my ass so good."

"I did?" 

"Oh yeah, you seem to be more talented in more ways than one"

"You think so?"

"I know so.......by the way, you thinkin' of takin' me on a date after this? I would love to make all this official."

"Maybe after the regionals" 

"Sounds good to me." And so the regionals happened: it was hard to believe Coby went so far to overcome his stage fright thanks to Flash's advice; and even at his state and even considering the fact the competition was tough, Coby did manage to get into the Top 5 acts...but sadly, he didn't get the right to pass to the next stage.

Coby was sighing to himself and looking at the mirror and calmly said, "At least I got farther than I thought.......I'm still happy.......now I have to find a place Flash would like to be taken to on a date....."


End file.
